Stations
Introduction Building a station and setting up a successful supply chain can be intimidating if you don't know exactly what you need to make the chain successful. Trading can also be a difficult task if you don't know which stations buy and sell which wares. This page provides a quick reference list of stations throughout the game listed by the originating system. Detailed information on each station and the wares involved with each station can be found by visiting a specific station's page. The AI can build stations as the game progresses, but they can not be destroyed. [[Campaign]]-Only Stations * [[Integrative URV Forge]] * [[Plutarch Overwatch]] [[Albion]] Stations * [[Argnu Stockyard]] * [[Arms Tech Fab]] * [[Arms Tech Supply]] * [[Badlands Colony]] * [[Capital Shipyard]] * [[Cell Fab Matrix]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac (AL)]] * [[Construction Shop]] * [[Civ Ship Parts Lot]] * [[Civ Ship Dockyard]] * [[Crystal Supplier]] * [[Energy Array]] * [[Floating Meadows]] * [[Foodstuffs Supply]] * [[H2O Additives Fac]] * [[High Tech Fab]] * [[Lonely Giant]] * [[Med Dispensary]] * [[Metalworks Yard]] * [[Plutarch Exchange]] * [[Ship Tech Fab]] * [[Spice Plantation]] * [[Staples Farmery]] * [[Tech Laboratory]] * [[Techno-Complex]] * [[URV BTO Line]] * [[URV Parts Supply]] * [[Valley Plantation]] * [[Warehouse]] [[DeVries]] Stations * [[BTO Ship Line]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac (AL)]] * [[Crystal Castle]] * [[Habitation]] * [[Solar Energetics]] * [[Solar Energy Farm]] * [[Water Distillery]] * [[Way Station]] * [[Wheat Plantation]] [[Omicron Lyrae]] Stations * [[Bofu Star Complex]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac (OL)]] * [[Core Dig]] * [[Crystal Refinery]] * [[Escape Velocity]] * [[Hardware Supplier]] * [[Large BTO Shipyard]] * [[Licensed Distillery]] * [[Mass Shipyard]] * [[Mega Cellfab]] * [[Mega-Tank Farm]] * [[Metalframes Fab]] * [[Mil Hi-Tech Dept]] * [[Mil Hi-Tech Manuf]] * [[Pharma Lab]] * [[Pharma-Spice Farm]] * [[Plankton Tankfarm]] * [[R&D Chem Lab]] * [[Retail Boatyard]] * [[Solar Energy Array]] * [[Soy Bean Farm]] * [[TechnoCore Hi-E]] * [[TechnoCore Parts]] * [[Technology Megacomplex]] * [[URV Integration]] * [[URV Mass Line]] * [[Water Prep Plant]] [[Fields of Opportunity]] Stations * [[Den]] * [[Foundry]] * [[Haunt]] * [[Overwatch]] * [[Water Collector]] [[Transcend]] Stations * [[Badlands Colony]] * [[Capital Shipyard]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac (OL)]] * [[Core Dig]] * [[H2O Additives Fac]] * [[Licensed Distillery]] * [[Mega Cellfab]] * [[Metalframes Fab]] * [[Mil Hi-Tech Dept]] * [[Mil Hi-Tech Manuf]] * [[Pharma Lab]] * [[Pharma-Spice Farm]] * [[R&D Chem Lab]] * [[Solar Energy Array]] * [[Staples Farmery]] * [[Technocore Hi-E]] * [[URV Mass Line]] * [[Water Prep Plant]] [[Maelstrom]] Stations * [[Lost Colony]] * [[Sky Meadows]] [[Cold Star]] Stations * [[Cell Fab Matrix]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac]] * [[H20 Additives Fac]] * [[Metalworks Yard]] * [[Warehouse]] [[Home_of_Light_(System)|Home of Light]] Stations * [[Argnu Stockyard]] * [[Arms Tech Fab]] * [[Arms Tech Supply]] * [[Business Centre]] * [[Capital Shipyard]] * [[Cell Fab Matrix]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac (AL)]] * [[Civ Ship Dockyard]] * [[Civ Ship Parts Lot]] * [[Construction Shop]] * [[Crystal Supplier]] * [[Energy Array]] * [[Floating Meadows]] * [[Foodstuffs Supply]] * [[H2O Additives Fac]] * [[High Tech Fab]] * [[Highway Station]] * [[Hydrogen-3 Facility]] * [[Metalworks Yard]] * [[Med Dispensary]] * [[Mineral Mine]] * [[Ship Tech Fab]] * [[Spice Plantation]] * [[Staples Farmery]] * [[Tech Laboratory]] * [[Techno-Complex]] * [[Terracorp HQ]] * [[URV BTO Line]] * [[URV Parts Supply]] * [[Valley Plantation]] * [[Warehouse]] [[Toride]] Stations * [[Cell Fab Matrix]] * [[Cell Recharge Fac (AL)] * [[H2O Additives Fac]] * [[Metalword Yard]] Station Data Table